


Waiting For You

by moon_mynxie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Dick Yamato, Blow Job, Eating out, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentleman Yamato, Loving Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oneshot, PWP, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wingman Ino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_mynxie/pseuds/moon_mynxie
Summary: Sakura can't deny she's head over heels for her intelligent and gentlemanly boyfriend, Yamato, but she wonders why they haven't taken things further in their relationship. One drunken night, when Ino decides to intervene by sending a text to Yamato on Sakura's phone, things finally seem to heat up between the two shy lovebirds. Where will they take things next?(PWP OneShot in celebration of 300 followers! Written for my talented and wonderful friend @auberghyn on tumblr)





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, another load of filth to satisfy my Yams obsession. Thank you @auberghyn for the plot bunny! Hope you enjoy, my love <3

It was only when Sakura found herself flat on her back, staring at the whirling ceiling above her head that she realized she had probably consumed one drink too many. Luckily, she was in the company of her best friend tonight—but considering Ino was just as inebriated as she was, Sakura hardly expected any sort of grounding influence from her. If anything, Ino made the situation worse with her out-of-tune 80s pop renditions and intermittent break dance sessions in the middle of the living room floor. At some point during her friend's drunken tirades, Sakura had toppled over—both from exhaustion and the fact that she was too dizzy to even think straight. The TV was still blaring from the movie they had put on earlier, but the actors' dialogue had long morphed into a cacophonous muddle of incoherent chatter. Either way, Sakura was too distracted by the tiny stipple patterns on the ceiling that looked like bunnies—or maybe cats?—to care.

She squinted at the ceiling for a moment longer as her mind drifted dizzily from one topic to the next. Like a boat shifting sails, she was simply moving with the currents, and she had to admit, it felt damn good. After all, it wasn't often that she and Ino did this sort of thing, and after weeks of cramming for her end of term exams, Sakura was finally free to act like a normal twenty-two-year-old girl. Of course, that entailed downing vodka shots with the girl who was currently belting A-ha's 'Take on Me' like she was a contestant on American Idol—her best friend and mortal enemy, Ino Yamanaka.

Yep. The night couldn't get any better than this, Sakura decided with a lopsided smile. Her entire body was hot and numb and tingly all at once while her thoughts churned through her head like molasses. She had forgotten how good it felt to just let go and allow all her worries to simply drain out of her body, to relax and let her hair down, to  _ laugh _ . God, it felt so good to laugh—and Ino was making that part pretty easy with her high-pitched wailing that would've caused a more sober Sakura to worry about waking the neighbors. But tonight, sober Sakura was nowhere to be found, and she quite preferred it that way.   


"Tell me, Forehead-chan!" Ino blared suddenly, holding a hairbrush to her mouth like it was a microphone as she planted herself in a V-legged stance in the middle of the room. Her blond hair was frazzled and half hanging out of her ponytail, and at some point during the night she had ditched her pajama shorts to reveal a surprisingly juvenile pair of heart-dotted underwear.   


She pointed the 'microphone' down at Sakura and waited, a goofy grin plastered over her gloss smeared lips.   


It took Sakura a moment to realize the other girl had asked her a question. With a tongue that felt like cotton, she replied, "Tell you what, Pig?"

"Have you and your boyfriend bumped uglies yet?"

"Ugh! I hate when you call it that." Sakura threw an arm over her face.

"Tell me!" Ino badgered. "If you answer correctly, you could win an all expenses paid vacation to the Bahamas!"   


"I didn't realize there was a—hicc—correct answer."

"Come on, Miss Haruno! Give us all the spicy details!"   


Ino shoved the brush so close that it grazed Sakura's cheek. She pushed it away with an annoyed grunt, her eyes straining to focus as she glared at her friend.

"There are no details."

Abruptly, Ino dropped the hairbrush and plopped onto the floor, nudging Sakura's arm away so she could peer down at her.

"You guys haven't had sex."   


She said it more as a statement than a question, a suddenly piteous look on her face.

"Hicc—I didn't say that."

"You pracically—prac—practically did," Ino stumbled over her words. She looked a wreck and Sakura inwardly wished she had her phone on her so she could sneak a pic. Ino was normally the epitome of what people called a 'blond bombshell.' It was refreshing to see her in such disarray for once.   


After a pause, Sakura let out a sigh.   


"We agreed to take things slow."

Ino gave a half-grunt, half-snort before reaching out to play with Sakura's hair. She had been the one to encourage Sakura to grow it out, and now that her cherry pink mane had reached the middle of her back, Ino couldn't resist braiding, curling, or brushing it whenever she got the chance. Sakura reluctantly let her.   


"What guy wants to take things slow?" the blond huffed after a pause.

"A gentleman."

"If you say so."

"What is that—hicc—supposed to mean?"   


"Nothing. I just think it's kinda weird."

"You're weird."

"Tushy."

Sakura ticked an eyebrow. "You mean  _ touché _ ?"

"Whatever."

The two fell silent then, Ino humming to herself as she began to twist the front pieces of Sakura's hair into little braids. Even while drunk, she was a master stylist—honestly, she could probably do it in her sleep—so Sakura didn't worry about getting any sort of tangles. Besides, she had other things on her mind.

Currently, Yamato was on a business trip for the company where he worked: a research center for plant breeding and molecular biology. Sakura had met him a few months ago as an intern, and, given their shared interest in science, they had hit it off immediately. Yamato had struck Sakura as a kind and considerate man, but after speaking with her coworkers, she learned that most of his subordinates were rather intimidated by him. He had a way of staring at people that seemed to spook their souls right out of their bodies. But it seemed he had harbored a soft spot for Sakura, as she had never fallen victim to such intensity and thus was bewildered when she heard coworkers mention anything about it. His feelings became more apparent the longer they worked together until, finally, he had asked her to dinner one night. Although it had turned heads—Sakura being a young intern and Yamato her older supervisor—she had easily experienced the best night of her life, which had in turn led to a string of similarly amazing nights. It wasn't long after Sakura ended her internship that he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She accepted immediately, and they had both been enjoying a blossoming romance ever since.   


Still, after two months of dating, they had done little more than snuggle and kiss, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder why. She had originally chalked it up to Yamato being old fashioned—he was twelve years her senior, after all—but she had started to feel like he was holding back for some reason. She hadn't had the guts to confront him about it, but it continued to bother her on an almost daily basis. And Ino's nosy pestering certainly didn't help.   


"Ya know, Sakura," her friend spoke in a thoughtful voice. "I think he's the kinda guy that waits for the girl to make a move…"

She tapped her chin as if deep in thought, then snapped her fingers and smiled.

"You should sext him!"

Sakura nearly swallowed her own tongue. "What?!"

"Yeah! He's away on that business trip, right? It's the perfect way to show him you miss him!"   


Sakura frowned. "I don't think—"

"Here I'll get it started for you!"   


"No, Ino! Wait!"

Sakura reached out to stop her friend as she dashed toward her bedroom where Sakura had left her phone. Ino escaped her drunken grasp with a loud giggle and disappeared. If Sakura had any energy left, she would have run after her, but instead, she lay uselessly on the carpet like a lump of rocks. Ino returned minutes later with a triumphant look on her face.

She plopped Sakura's phone onto her chest and chirped, "There ya go! Now I'll give you two lovebirds some privacy."

With that, she turned on her heel and stumbled back into the bedroom, still giggling like a child.   


_ Ino, you pig. _

Once she was alone, Sakura braced herself as she unlocked her phone and squinted at what Ino had sent.   


**Sakura: ** heyyy, hot stuff!

Sakura groaned and slapped a palm over her face. Ino was such a meddler. And a totally tactless one at that.   


In her drunken state, Sakura couldn't figure out what time it was where Yamato was staying, but she half expected him to be asleep. However, when her phone buzzed in her hands, alerting her to a new text, she let out an anxious whimper. Pinching the corner of the device like it was a hot potato, she lifted it to her face.

**Yamato: ** Sakura…?

_ Damn it. _

She forced herself to crawl to the couch and plopped down against the cushions, her bleary eyes struggling to decipher the tiny letters on her keyboard as she typed out a message.

**Sakura: ** srry,, tht was ino

She hoped she made even a shred of sense as she sent the message. She got a response seconds later.   


**Yamato: ** Ah. Are you two having fun?   


Before Sakura could answer, she got another text.

**Yamato: ** I hope you're not too drunk. Remember to sip on some water.

Sakura smiled. It was so nice to have someone who worried about her and wanted her safe. Her chest warmed as she typed out her reply.   


**Sakura: ** ur so sweeeet <3

**Yamato: ** Ha. I just don't want you throwing up in the morning.   


**Sakura: ** lol thanks…wyd??

Sakura leaned back against the armrest of the couch, her face pleasantly warm and tingly. Though she was still pissed at Ino, she was overjoyed to speak with Yamato after he had been so busy the past couple of weeks. She really missed him.   


A few minutes passed before her phone vibrated again.

**Yamato: ** Just got back to the hotel. What are you doing?

**Sakura** : layin here…

**Sakura: ** thnkin of u   


Sakura's blush grew as she stared at her phone. She usually wasn't so forward, but the liquid courage in her blood was pushing her toward a more flirtatious state of mind.

He answered seconds later.   


**Yamato: ** I've been thinking of you too, baby. A lot.

Sakura let out a tiny squeal like a schoolgirl as her thumbs fumbled over the screen. She typed and re-typed her response until she finally decided on the right words.   


**Sakura: ** can i ask a favor,,? ^_^

**Yamato: ** Sure.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

**Sakura** : ...send me a sexy pic??

**Yamato: ** …

**Sakura: ** pretty plssss :)

Sakura waited for what felt like an eternity before continuing.

**Sakura: ** u don't have to,,,,but it would make me really happyyyy :) :) :)

She waited some more.   


It was a fact that her boyfriend was extremely camera shy—for reasons she couldn't fathom. He was incredibly hot, with a chiseled jaw, glittering dark eyes, and a perfectly muscled body that she had only felt through his clothes when they cuddled. She didn't understand why he was so self-conscious—but he deserved to be showered with praise, and Sakura fully intended to give it to him.   


When waiting started to become torturous, Sakura followed with another message.

**Sakura: ** Yamato..?

He answered soon after.   


**Yamato: ** Just a sec, baby   


Sakura's stomach curled with excitement. He was doing it! He was taking the picture! Suddenly, she wanted to hug and kiss Ino for taking initiative. She had been right, after all. Sakura just needed to make the first move, and Yamato would respond. Hell, if she had figured that out sooner, they probably would have had sex already. It was clear Yamato was worried about overstepping boundaries—and for that she was grateful, despite her impatience. It wasn't often that men were so cautious when it came to these matters, but Sakura was ready to take things further with him. She was certain of it now.   


Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated some minutes later. It had slid between the couch cushions without her noticing, and she eagerly fished it out with a pounding heart. After fumbling around a bit, she finally managed to unlock her phone and tap on the new message icon in the bottom corner of her screen.   


When she saw that it was an image text, Sakura nearly dropped her phone again. With shaky hands, she opened it, and her jaw slackened at what she saw.   


Yamato was reclined against the hotel bed, his heavy-lidded gaze piercing straight through her screen as a faint warmth tinted his face. He wore a white button-down shirt that was popped open, revealing a tanned, muscular chest, rippling washboard abs, and just a hint of curly hair above the waistline of his pants.

Sakura swallowed, then swallowed again. Her boyfriend was a literal Adonis! How could he have hidden such a treasure from her for so long?

Tapping the text box, she managed to form her reply.

**Sakura: ** jesus. fucking. christ

**Sakura: ** ur so hot

Sakura sent the second text with a drool emoji. She was so emboldened by the sight of Yamato's gorgeous physique that all she could think about was kissing and licking that muscled torso, slowly gliding down his body while he moaned and flexed beneath her. Her mouth watered at the thought.   


And then her phone vibrated again.

**Yamato: ** Your turn ;)

A deep blush painted Sakura's features. Of course Yamato would want a picture of her too. But she was so drunk she wasn't sure how great her photo-taking skills would be at the moment.   


Still, she exited out of her messages and opened her camera.   


Hoping Ino stayed in her room a little longer, Sakura pushed her crop top down so that it was framing her breasts. Her face was flushed and her hair was wild, but she hoped she could capture something even half as sexy as what Yamato had sent her.   


Tilting her phone overhead, Sakura reclined against the couch and gazed up at the camera, her lips forming a little pout as she snapped the picture. She took it a few more times from different angles until she settled on one and sent it.

The silence stretched on longer than she had expected before her phone vibrated again.

**Yamato: ** Fuck, baby

**Yamato: ** I'm so hard right now

Sakura bit her lip. She felt a heat pool between her legs as she pictured her sexy boyfriend with a tent in his pants—a reaction  _ she  _ had caused. She couldn't believe how overjoyed she was at the thought.

**Sakura: ** u gonna jerk off to me? <3

A beat.

**Yamato: ** Already am.

Sakura couldn't stop the tiny moan that rose in her throat. The idea of Yamato pumping his cock to her picture was enough to make her body flutter with arousal. God, she wanted him so bad.   


**Sakura: ** i can't wait to see u again

**Sakura: ** i wanna do bad things to u

Sakura rubbed her thighs together while she awaited his response. If he were with her in that moment, she would have pounced on him right there and given him a night he'd never forget. But for now, she would just have to settle for fantasizing.

Her phone buzzed again.   


**Yamato: ** Tell me what you would do to me.   


Sakura licked her lips. They definitely had never gone this far before.

**Sakura: ** i'd bite ur neck,,,

**Sakura: ** and suck on ur lip,,

**Sakura: ** and run my hands down ur body,,,and up ur thighs,,   


**Sakura: ** then i'd get ur cock out and tease it with my tongue,,,lick around the tip,,,play with it till ur begging to fuck my wet little pussy   


Sakura blushed hard as she sent her dirty messages. She didn't have a lot of experience with sexting, especially sexting while drunk, but when Yamato sent his reply, she realized she had done a better job than she had thought.   


**Yamato: ** God, Sakura

Moments later.

**Yamato: ** I need you right now

Sakura could already feel how soaked her panties were. She wasn't about to masturbate with Ino in the next room, but damn, Yamato was tempting her.

**Sakura: ** I wish I was there so u could finish inside me

Seconds later:

**Yamato: ** Fuck, baby

**Yamato: ** I'd love to fill you up

Sakura tightened her grip on her phone, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. She was so aroused it felt like a heavy weight had settled in her center, heating her body like molten lava. All she could think about was Yamato thrusting inside her until she couldn't bear it anymore. She couldn't wait to see him naked, to feel him inside her. The thought alone was almost enough to send her over the edge.   


If only the days would hurry up and pass so she could be with him again to fulfill her fantasies. She couldn't wait.

**Sakura: ** I rub my pussy all the time thinking about you

It was true. The thought of Yamato claiming her body always made her hot with desire. And with  _ that  _ in her head as a comparison, her sex toys just couldn't compete. She needed warmth.  _ His  _ warmth. Encasing her, caressing her, filling her. All she wanted was his strong muscles pressed against her curves—to finally receive him the way she had been dreaming for so long. The yearning inside her was so strong she  _ ached _ .   


Just then, her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

**Yamato: ** I would fucking love to watch that   


Sakura paused for a moment, glancing at Ino's bedroom door. She thought she heard faint snoring from behind it and guessed her friend had passed out. With that in mind, she slid her shorts down and started rubbing slow circles against her clit. The pleasure was immediate.

**Sakura: ** I'm doing it right now…

**Yamato: ** Shit. Let me see, baby

With one last wary glance at Ino's door, Sakura opened her camera again and took a short video.

There was a very long pause before Yamato replied.

**Yamato: ** Fuck, you just made me cum, baby

**Yamato: ** That was so hot

Smiling victoriously, Sakura hovered her thumbs over the screen until she settled on a response.

**Sakura: ** just wait till u can have the real thing

A pause.

**Yamato: ** I'll be back Saturday night. Let's get together.

Sakura squirmed against the cushions. Yamato was coming back—and from the sound of it, he was more than ready to push her against a wall and pound her into oblivion. And she would totally let him.   


Giggling quietly, she rolled onto her belly and sent her response.

**Sakura: ** okay. wear something sexy ;p

She could practically see the smile on his face when he replied.

**Yamato: ** Drink some water and go to sleep. Silly girl.   


Sakura snorted.

**Sakura: ** kayyyy,,,but i think ima need a cold shower first o.o   


**Yamato: ** Fair enough :)

**Yamato: ** Goodnight, sweetheart.

Sakura heaved herself into a sitting position, her body still warm and buzzing. She sent Yamato her reply and then hobbled to the bathroom to take care of her flustered state.   


X X

Sakura rolled her shoulders with a contented sigh. After enjoying a lovely home cooked meal, she was ready to unwind for the evening with a glass of her favorite wine, a bag of chocolates, and her favorite man in the whole wide world.   


Well, her favorite man other than her father, of course—she added silently as if Kizashi would somehow discover her disloyal thoughts and show up crying at her door like a neglected puppy. Somehow, she wouldn't put it past him.   


Shaking an amused smile from her lips, Sakura returned to the living room to see Yamato crouched in front of her DVD player, having just pushed play to start the movie she had selected for them to watch. It was an old noir film that she had picked mainly for background noise, although after reading the summary she had to admit it sounded a bit interesting. Still, she knew she may not get very far into it—and hoped to god she was right. So far, Yamato had been a total gentleman, but Sakura had noticed the little lingering touches and glances he had given her all night. She could tell he was looking forward to their plans.   


And she was too.   


Her stomach fluttered a little when he stood to his full height. Yamato was a very tall man, easily over six feet, with square shoulders and a broad chest. Sakura felt incredibly small in his presence, which was a fact Yamato seemed to enjoy. He was always playfully tapping the top of her head or reaching over her to grab things she couldn't get or stooping down to her level when he wanted a kiss. He wasn't an intimidating type of tall, but rather a protective, bear-ish type of tall that she found absolutely irresistible. Sakura always felt safe and secure in his arms and he seemed more than happy to provide her that, especially now as he approached her from the other side of the room.   


With a soft smile, he took her wine and chocolates, ignoring the tiny mewl of protest she let out as he set them on the table by the couch. However, Sakura's annoyance was quickly replaced by warmth as he pulled her into his chest. She buried her face in his shirt, inhaling the masculine spice of his cologne as her arms wrapped around his strong torso. He practically encased her with his body while his large hands caressed the curve of her spine to settle on her lower back.   


"I missed you," he murmured, probably for the tenth time that night.   


Sakura let out a hum as she nuzzled into him. "I missed you, too."

They stood there for a moment, simply holding each other, before Yamato stepped away to sit on the couch. Sakura had started to lower herself beside him when she felt his hand close around her wrist. Before she could say anything, he pulled her down into his lap and then reached for the glass of wine he had set down. Quietly, he offered it to her.   


Sakura lifted her hand to take it, but he shook his head. She stared at him in silent questioning before he raised the glass again, this time pressing the rim against her lips.   


Immediately, she understood.   


Parting her lips, Sakura allowed the rich red liquid to slide over her tongue, savoring it for a moment before swallowing.   


Satisfied, Yamato returned the glass to the table and settled back into the couch, staring at Sakura for a moment before ghosting his rough fingers along the line of her jaw. She didn't miss the way his eyes lingered over the moisture on her lips, nor the way they darkened when she licked it off. He continued his caress for a second before drawing her face closer.

"Let me taste," he prompted softly.

A thrum of electricity shot through Sakura's body as he closed the distance between them, his lips pressing ever so slightly against hers with the grace of a feather. Like the tides to the moon, Sakura drew into him, and with that small action, Yamato was encouraged to slide his hand from her chin to cup her cheek. The warmth of his palm sank pleasantly into her face, and within moments, his tongue slipped between her teeth to swirl around her own.

Although she could feel a tight restraint in his muscles, Sakura was moved by the gentleness of his touch. She let out a tiny puff of breath into Yamato's open mouth, remembering how  _ good  _ it felt just to kiss him. He knew exactly the right moves to use and when to use them, always leaving her flustered and wanting more with each caress of his lips and tongue.

Pulling her closer, Yamato continued to taste and explore her mouth while Sakura laced her hand through his hair. She felt him moan against her lips, thrusting his tongue even deeper. Eagerly, she used her other hand to massage the taut muscles of his arm. They rippled deliciously beneath her fingertips. Even through his shirt Sakura could feel how incredibly strong he was—it was a thought that sent a wave of feminine delight through her body. She couldn't wait to see him without his clothes on, to bear witness to the amazing body he had been hiding from her for so long. It just wasn't fair for him to tease her anymore.   


But it seemed Yamato had other plans as he broke their kiss, drawing a disappointed moan from Sakura's lips and bringing a smirk to his. He grabbed her hand and planted it on his chest.   


"Impatient, are we?" he murmured. His voice was so deep and sensual it sent tingles down Sakura's spine.   


Despite his calm demeanor, she could feel his heart beating fast under her palm.

"I can't help it," she replied. "You're so sexy."   


She tucked her head against his shoulder to plant a kiss on his neck, which in turn drew a deep rumble from his lips.   


"Look who's talking."

With that, he squeezed her ass—harder than she would have expected—and she let out a little gasp. He had touched her like that before, but this time it felt supercharged—like his skin was made of electricity and his touch had sent a hot current through her body. Sakura would never get over what Yamato's hands did to her.   


"Come here." He nudged her so that she was looking at him again and, with a soft smile, reached for her bag of chocolates. "You're forgetting your sweets."

"I don't want them now. You're much sweeter," she replied in earnest.   


He chuckled. "I want to make sure my princess is well fed. That's all."

The way he said it had goosebumps trailing along Sakura's arms. She watched him grab a miniature stick of chocolate from the bag and slowly raise it to her lips. After a pause, she accepted it into her mouth with a tiny giggle.   


"Good?" he asked, smiling.

Sakura nodded as she chewed the sweet candy. She was pleased to find a raspberry filling in its center.

"You forgot some," Yamato continued after a pause.   


Sakura eyed him curiously as he lifted his fingers. Sure enough, there were a few chocolate crumbs left behind.   


A knowing smile crept over her lips as she leaned in and licked the evidence away, her tongue drawing slow, wet circles around the pads of his fingers. It was a mix of salty and sweet that had her mouth watering, and she didn't stop there. She couldn't even if she wanted to.   


Flattening her tongue against his pointer and index fingers, she began to close her mouth around them in a small, languid motion. Yamato watched with dark eyes as his fingers disappeared inside her mouth, in and out. For good measure, he curled them against her tongue, feeling the wet muscle wriggle against his skin before pushing further into her throat. Sakura gagged a little but was too distracted by the look on Yamato's face to care. He gave her mouth a few experimental pumps and groaned when she sucked tightly on his probing digits.   


Clearly, he was picturing another part of his body in their place.

"Sakura."

Suddenly, Yamato clutched her hips and slid her onto the couch beside him.   


She blinked.

"Yeah?"

A beat.

"There's something I should tell you…" he broke off to scratch the back of his head, his eyes darting to the floor.

Sakura felt a twinge of worry in her chest. "What is it?"   


Another pause.

"It's about the size of my…my…erhm..."

Sakura blinked. "The size of your…?"

"The size of my uh…my… _ anatomy _ ."

He said the last word almost at a whisper.

Sakura would have laughed at his choice of vocabulary if his face weren't so serious. She gaped at him for a moment before lifting a soothing hand to his shoulder. "Oh, honey, it's okay. There are plenty of men with below average—"

Yamato stopped her with a shake of his head. She could've sworn he was blushing. "No, it's not—actually, it's the opposite…"

Sakura studied him for a moment until what he said clicked in her mind. It was then that she felt heat spread up her neck and across her cheeks, coloring her skin a faint, rosy pink.

"Um—" Yamato cleared his throat— "it's just that…previous partners have had difficulty accommodating to my…"

"Anatomy?" Sakura finished for him. She felt the corner of her lip twitch.   


"It's not funny."

"I didn't say it was."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because—" Sakura shook her head and planted a kiss on his cheek— "it's not something you should worry about. I  _ want _ this. I want  _ you _ . Whatever that entails, I'm ready for it."

Yamato's eyes lingered over hers for a minute before he forced himself to relax. "Okay."

She kissed his cheek again, then again and again, and soon her desire to comfort him was slowly replaced by lust. But he stopped her before she could reach his lips.

"Are you sure, Sakura?"

She sat back. The worry in his eyes made her heart sink, and suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to ease his mind. Flashing him a cat-like grin, she slowly slid from the couch onto the floor and nestled herself between his legs.   


"Let me show you how sure I am."

She saw Yamato's throat bob slightly. He still seemed afraid of her reaction, but he instinctively parted his knees for her. It seemed his desire was winning out as his gaze fixed on the delicate hands smoothing over his thighs.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" Sakura purred. She gave him a sweet look as her fingers massaged the taut muscles of his legs. "How long I've wanted to touch you…to squeeze you…to  _ taste _ you?"

She said the last part in a seductive drawl, which earned a soft moan from her partner.   


"Yes, baby, do whatever you want," Yamato replied.

With a pleased hum, Sakura allowed her hands to venture until they reached the tops of his thighs. He tensed slightly as her eyes made contact with the lump in his pants. He was wearing loose slacks, so she didn't realize the full extent of his arousal until she rubbed her palm over it.   


Damn.

Sakura didn't let her surprise show as she continued to caress him sweetly.

"Mm, you're so hard, babe," she moaned, sliding her tongue over her bottom lip. "I wanna play with you…"

Yamato's hips bucked against her touch. A lustful spark filled his eyes as he watched her fingers slide over the button of his pants.   


"Yes," he puffed.

Slowly, torturously, Sakura unfastened the button and dragged the zipper down, her eyes zoning in on Yamato's concealed length. After a few moments, she finally freed it from its confines and had a good look. It was long and girthy with a fat, swollen head, and when she wrapped her hand around it (or tried to), she felt it pulsing eagerly against her palm. It was easily the biggest cock she had ever seen.   


Before Sakura could bring it to her lips, she felt a rough warmth on the hand that was resting on his upper thigh. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, drawing her eyes to his face, and she could tell he was looking for something in them.

Smirking, Sakura planted a kiss on his tip.   


Yamato shivered.

"Relax," she murmured, her mouth hovering seductively over his cock while she began a languid, smooth stroke. "Let me take care of you."

" _ Sakura _ ."   


Yamato's gaze was intense as he watched her tease his cock. Her tongue laved over his dripping slit before twirling around the smooth ridge underneath, and when she added just the right amount of pressure, she felt the muscles in his legs flex instinctively. Sakura giggled—a breathy sound that was so seductive it almost surprised her. Normally, she didn't see herself as a 'sexy minx' type of girl, but Yamato's reactions were starting to change her views.   


The warm hand that gripped hers tightened, and in turn, Sakura's tongue swirled a little faster around his tip. Yamato grunted and bucked against her, moving in tandem with her wet caress. She could tell he was loving every second of her attention—a thought that caused a swell of pride to bubble up in her chest.   


Sakura hummed and pressed her tongue flat against the underside of his cock. Huffing a short breath, Yamato lifted his hips to slide into her mouth, clearly desiring the warmth and tightness it promised. But Sakura evaded him.

"God, you're killing me," he whimpered.

She flashed him a wicked smile.

Carefully, she pumped his wet cock in her hand, and the sound of it was so devious it only seemed to arouse her lover more. Within a matter of seconds, he was panting heavily.

Deciding he had had enough of her torture, Sakura finally closed her lips around his head and sucked.   


Yamato threw his head back against the couch.   


"Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ."

Sakura gagged on his length as he reflexively pushed her down on it, her saliva coating his dick so that the wet sounds of her stroking grew even louder. She twisted and jerked it in her hand while her head bobbed up and down. It was so big she could barely fit it in her mouth, but any discomfort was worth the flustered sounds falling from her boyfriend's lips. His fingers clenched tightly in her hair, and she could feel his legs trembling as she moaned around his cock.

"Fuck," he gasped. "You wanna touch yourself for me, baby?"

Oh, yes, she definitely did.   


Glancing up at him, Sakura slipped her free hand into her skirt and circled the front of her soaked panties, humming in pleasure when she found her sweet spot. She was already worked up from sucking on Yamato, so it wasn't long before she felt the coil inside wind tight. Her boyfriend groaned as he watched her, his cock twitching in her mouth.   


"Oh, yes, look at me while you rub that pussy... _ fuck _ , yes, that's so sexy."

As Sakura's fingers worked against her swollen clit, her stroking and sucking became even more urgent. Her own pleasure, as well as the sensation of Yamato shaking beneath her, pressed her on. However, after a few minutes, she felt her head being pulled back.   


"Shit, Sakura. If you keep going like that, I'm going to come already."

She grinned at him as he shifted and pulled her onto the couch, squealing in surprise as he pushed her down and hoisted her legs up over his shoulders.   


"Yamato," she gasped. Her fingers clutched the edge of the couch as he brought his face between her legs.   


He watched her with glittering brown eyes as his thumb teased her through her panties, his lips trailing soft kisses up and down her inner thigh with gentle adoration. Gradually, his mouth became hot and needy, and his light stroking turned urgent. Sakura whimpered and arched her back, hips moving in tandem with his hand until Yamato peeled back the thin material of her underwear and slipped a finger inside her.

"Ohhhhh," Sakura keened.   


"Damn. Sucking my cock made you horny, didn't it?" He flashed her a crooked smirk that turned her blood red hot, and in response, she bucked against his hand.   


"You have no fucking idea."

The smirk grew, and he pushed his finger further inside.   


"I think I do."   


Sakura sucked in a shuddering breath. " _ Yamato."   
_

"Mm." He started a slow, aching pace in and out of her with his finger. "I love hearing you whine my name like that."   


"M-more," she heaved. Her heart was racing.   


Obliging, Yamato pushed another finger inside to the knuckle and pressed a soft kiss to her clit. Sakura bit her lip as her walls squeezed around his hand.

"You're ready to come for me, aren't you, baby?" he huffed.   


"Yes, Yamato," she breathed. "Please."

"Such a sweet girl," he hummed against her, causing her to lift her hips toward his mouth with a needy moan. In that moment, she felt him grin against her before his lips parted to suck on her clit. The heat and wetness of his mouth was a heavenly relief to the pressure that had been steadily building inside her.

"Oh, god, yes…yes _ ...yes _ ..." Sakura panted.

Yamato moaned against her as his tongue and lips explored her wet flesh, needy and demanding. Pulling her closer, he worked magic along her dripping seam until she was squirming and panting beneath him. He planted a palm on her belly to hold her down as he wrenched the pleasure out of her, and it wasn't long before she felt the pressure burst all at once. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her body, aided by Yamato's pumping fingers and urgent mouth. All the while, he mumbled heated encouragement and praise, moved by her body's reaction to him.

"That's it...mmm...yes, baby..."

Sakura quivered and rutted her hips against his mouth, lips parted in a broken scream.

" _ Fuu—uuck _ !"

Once he had squeezed every last tremor out of her, Yamato pulled away, and Sakura let her head fall back against the couch. Her boyfriend crawled on top of her and planted a kiss on her lips with a satisfied hum.   


"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he murmured as he gently smoothed sweaty strands of pink hair from her forehead. "Thank you for letting me do that."

" _ I  _ should be the one thanking  _ you _ ," Sakura countered. "Shit."

Yamato chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Sakura let out a heavy breath. "Took a lot out of me," she giggled.   


"Then rest, baby," Yamato urged.   


She heard the sound of him zipping his pants back up, and then he smoothed her skirt down with tender hands. She started to protest, but he simply shook his head and smiled, laying back on the couch and tugging her down against his chest.   


"We should at least watch  _ part _ of the movie, you know."

Sakura nuzzled against him and sighed. "Mmkay."

Her skin buzzed with warmth as he held her close and smoothed his hand up and down her arm. Quietly, she peeked up at his face as he turned his eyes to the TV, the shadows flirting beautifully with his features. He was easily the handsomest guy she had ever seen, and she still couldn't believe he was  _ hers. _ The thought amazed her. And it wasn't just his looks, but everything about him. His sweet personality, his gentleness, his passion. He was a whole package, and Sakura intended to cherish him the way he deserved, the way he cherished her. They had only been together a couple of months—yet she already felt so close to this man. Hell, she was probably in love with him, as much as that thought scared her, but at the same time, she wondered exactly how she had gotten along without him before he had entered her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Yamato murmured after a while.

Silently, Sakura ran her hand up his chest, along his collarbone, down his neck—savoring the warmth and smoothness of his skin, savoring  _ him. _

"You."

"What about me?"   


"How amazing you are."

"Angel." He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "You are seriously the most wonderful girl I've ever met."

Sakura hummed and pressed her cheek into his chest. "I love everything about you."

There was a long pause then, and she almost started to worry she had said something wrong. Until Yamato spoke again.

"I love  _ you _ ."

Sakura jerked her head up to see a brimming affection in his eyes, commingling with anticipation as he awaited her response. The hand on her arm stroked idly up and down, as if to tell her it was okay if she didn't yet feel the same, and the thought made her heart swell.

Instantly, Sakura swooped down to plant a kiss on Yamato's lips. His response was instinctive, arms encircling her with the same readiness for affection he always showed in her presence. Soon, their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths, bodies grinding together, and seconds later, they were tearing their clothes off.   


"I love you," Sakura panted. Her arms wound around his neck as he stripped her of her skirt and panties. "Mm, I love you so much, Yamato."

"God, Sakura," he moaned. "You're fucking perfect."

"Please. I need you inside me."

"Fuck, baby. I need it too."

Within a matter of seconds, he aligned with her entrance, and Sakura didn't have any time to worry about his size before he was pushing into her. The stretch was  _ intense _ , and she keened in surprise. Yamato paused to give her time to adapt, kissing and biting her neck, suckling her, pleasing her until she was dripping wet around him and moaning softly.   


And then he pushed deeper.   


"Oh my  _ god. _ "

Sakura spread her legs to receive him, heart pounding wildly in her chest. Yamato held her tight as he pushed into her heat, groaning when he felt how wet and ready she was for him.   


Sakura had never been so filled in her life—not even her biggest toy could compare—but she couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to finally connect with Yamato in this way.   


"Are you okay?" he puffed against her neck.

"Mm…yes."

"You want more?"

" _ Yes. _ "

Something like a growl left his throat, sending shivers down Sakura's spine as he grabbed the underside of her thighs and pushed her legs further open. She could feel her walls tighten around his throbbing cock, could feel her body tensing from the newfound sensation, and then she was pulling him toward her to capture his lips in a desperate, sloppy kiss.   


"Oh…oh, baby…I love you so much," Yamato panted. His hips pushed slowly forward and back with gentle thrusts, and Sakura could feel every inch of him slide in and out of her with perfect control. Every movement sent a burst of pleasure through her stomach that had her whimpering for more.

"Yamato…Yamato,  _ please _ ."

Sakura didn't know what she was asking for, but her partner seemed more than willing to provide whatever she wanted. Moaning against her mouth, Yamato smoothed his hand down her belly until he found her jewel of pleasure, then pressed insistent circles there as he thrusted into her. The combined sensations had Sakura arching her back and yelping.

"Damn, Sakura," Yamato hissed.   


She felt his cock twitch inside her and knew instinctively that he wanted to go further. Heaving a quick breath, Sakura bucked against him and moaned.

"Fuck me."

Yamato gasped.

Cupping his face in her hand, she held his gaze as he complied, his cock invading her wet heat until he was sheathed to the hilt. He let out a strained breath, breaking their eye contact only to look down and watch what he was doing to her. With a long drag of his hips, he pulled back and then pushed forward, slowly disappearing inside her with a soft wet sound as she suctioned him in. He groaned.

"I can't control myself, Sakura," he warned. She could feel his whole body shaking. "I need you."

Warmly, she ran her hand down the front of his torso and grabbed the base of his cock. "You can have me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

The sheer amount of worry in his eyes, mixed with the heated tones of arousal, was enough to make her heart melt.

"You won't hurt me, honey. I'm so wet for you. I want it."

Yamato hummed as he reflexively pushed into her. "Oh, princess."

"Yamato," —she flashed him a sly grin— "since I'm on the pill now…"

His hand tightened on her leg as he flexed inside her.

"You want me to come in you, baby?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Please."

"You're going to fucking kill me."

"At least you'll die happy."

Scooping her closer to him, he brought his hips back and rutted into her once more. The motion was swift and merciless, and Sakura's toes curled at the spike of pleasure and pain that followed. Yamato didn't give her any time to recover before he repeated the motion. He drew his cock back and forth, to the very tip and then down to the hilt, massaging his massive length with her tight hole. Their moans intertwined in the heavy air, arousing them both even more, and as Sakura grasped at Yamato's shoulders she couldn't stop herself from clenching around him.

"God damn, that pussy is tight."

Sakura mewled when she felt Yamato's thumb caress her clit. The added sensation made her twitch around him and he swore under his breath. Seconds later, she was cumming.

"Fuuuck, Yamato!"

They locked eyes as Sakura met her release, and it was all Yamato needed to follow suit.

"Oh, fuck, here it comes, baby."

Sakura pinned his hips with her legs, drawing him in as she felt the first twitches of his orgasm inside her. Groaning into her neck, he drove into her more aggressively, and she was sure in that moment, even if the earth was splitting in half and the whole of Tokyo was sinking into the ocean, no force in existence would have been able to pull him away from her. He needed to fill every inch of her hole with his release, to fulfill the primal desire that wracked every cell in his body, and he needed it now. Knowing this, Sakura submitted to him, begging him to drown her womb with his cum as she received every thrust like a cat in heat. He was hitting her so deeply she felt his balls slap against her, her belly tightening from the sensation of his cock driving in and out as white jets of cum shot into her. Yamato's urgent moans filled her ears as the heat of his release spilled inside the deepest reaches of Sakura's core. Her entire body trembled with a delightful kind of euphoria she never would have been able to imagine before now, and her muscles tensed to accept everything Yamato gave. The mingling heat and wetness and desperation burned into her synapses like a drug, and she embraced the high with a string of pleasured moans. It was only when she felt Yamato kiss her, long and hard, that she came to her senses again.   


Blinking, Sakura gazed into his deep brown eyes. He was still inside her, growing soft again as he held her in his arms. They smiled at each other, and she swore the buzzing affection between them was palpable.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"We should have done this a long time ago."

All Sakura could do was smile and shake her head as she laced her arms around Yamato's neck. "You think?"

"Yeah." The man chuckled and trailed soft kisses along her collar bone. "I'm sorry I was so reluctant before. I was just worried about screwing up what we have."

"Yamato…"

Sakura was at a loss for words, so she simply cupped his face and gave him a kiss that seemed to say he had nothing to worry about. Yamato sighed.

"But don't tell your nosy friend about this. At least not in detail. It wouldn't surprise me if she started calling me Donkey Dick or something."

A peal of laughter shook Sakura at his words, and she couldn't help but cling to Yamato as her body shook. Of course, it was only a matter of seconds before he went rigid inside her once again, and they soon fell into another round of lovemaking that Sakura knew would leave her sore for an entire week.

And it was totally worth it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking it out with me! Reviews are appreciated


End file.
